This invention relates to a surgical method for removing a myoma from the uterus of a patient. This invention also relates to an associated surgical device for use in performing the method.
A myoma is a fibroid mass of tumorous uterine tissue, solid and benign. A myoma can be as large as a baby's head and can squeeze the Fallopian tubes or the uterine cavity, preventing pregnancy. Because a myoma is massive and incompressible, it poses substantial problems in removal from the abdominal cavity via conventional laparoscopic procedures. Unlike a gall bladder, for example, a myoma frequently cannot be simply pulled through a laparoscopic trocar perforation. Moreover, chopping a myoma into smaller tissue parts can cause a significant amount of bleeding.
One technique is known for the laparoscopic removal of myoma tissues. That technique includes the manual insertion of a tubular member into the myoma, thereby forming a myoma core inside the tubular member. Subsequently, laparoscopic graspers are inserted into the tubular member to pull the myoma tissues therefrom.
This technique is difficult and requires a lot of energy.
A known surgical instrument for dissecting tissues involves the use of radio waves. An antenna electrode in the form of a pad is placed under the patient, while a cutting electrode in the form of a loop is used to do the dissection. During a dissection procedure, the elecrodes are energized with radio frequency electromagnetic current.